Drama and Catfights
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: When Yami comes to Manhattan, Lana falls for him. But he has a deep dark secret... one that Lana doesn't know about until it is too late, and he leads her into a trap...
1. The New Hottie

**Hey there! Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh/ Princess Diaries crossover I cooked up one day.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Meg Cabot (also a genius) owns The Princess Diaries. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Drama and Catfights

"Check him out," said Trisha Hayes, a pretty brunette and Lana's best friend, pointing to a handsome boy. _A senior,_ Lana presumed.

He was worth a glance, all right. His hair was red, yellow, black and shaped like lightning bolts, and his eyes were the loveliest shade of purple that she had ever seen. His pale face and hard jawline made him even more gorgeous. He was breathtaking. Lana knew this because she had seen how every other girl so far had stopped to glance at him. The way he walked and behaved seemed to shout "arrogant", but Lana didn't seem to mind that one bit. To her, it only made him more of a challenge.

"I'd give him a 10 out of 10," said Lana with a smile.

Her ex-boyfriend Josh Richter was a major disappointment; he just didn't get it while he broke up with her. The guy with the lightning bolt hair in red, yellow and black looked like The One for her now.

"He's mine," said Lana confidently to Trisha as she gave her blond hair a flick and walked towards him.

"Hey," said Lana as she caught up with him.

"Hello," he replied while looking at her in a manner that almost bordered on intriguing.

_He's just used to the attention,_ Lana consoled herself.

"New here?" she inquired as he nodded.

"Any idea where the History classroom is?" he asked her as she rewarded him with a smile. That was better.

"Yes. I have History too.. I'll show you," she told him while restraining herself from being too eager.

"Great!" he said, now feeling a little more enthusiastic.

"So how do you find it here so far?" she asked him as they climbed upstairs to the first floor.

"It's okay. I need a place in the Actors' Guild. I can't stand it without acting," he replied.

_An actor? Brilliant! _Lana thought.

"I'm sure there is a free spot, you know. I'm a cheerleader, of course," she added.

He replied, "Ah, now that would be kind of cool. Oh, and by the way, you have got to be kidding me. A cheerleader? Don't tell me you waste your sweat jumping along the sidelines. A gorgeous face like you could do something more worthwhile."

The look on Lana's face showed that she was between annoyed and impressed.

"I'm Lana – Lana Weinberger."

"I see." He looked her up and down, making Lana feel a little uncomfortable inside. "Nice name, I might add. You remind me of Lana Lang on Smallville, which is one of my favorite TV shows. Kristen Kreuk did an awesome job portraying her on the show and bringing her to life."

"Really?" Lana asked. "Cool. I like her as well, because her first name is the same as mine. So anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you my name, _milady_," he purred, then growled amorously.

_He's so cute…Whoa! Where did that amorous growl come from?_ Lana thought.

"Please tell me. I won't tell anybody else. I promise," she said, suddenly hanging onto his arm.

"Lana, let go of me. And, no, I will not tell you. You're just going to have to find out for yourself."

With that, he then turned and strode confidently into the school, an aura of confidence now surrounding him.

_Ha! She wants me, huh?_ he thought. _She'll have to come get me._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is most definitely appreciated. :)**


	2. The Enigma

**Hey there! I hope you're liking this story as much as I am with writing it. I'm also very grateful for all the feedback I get from my reviewers as well. **

**In this new chapter, Lana is more determined than ever to find out who the new hottie is. However, unfortunately for her, he discovers her secret. This chapter is in the new guy's POV.**

* * *

So. My discovery?

Lana Weinberger can become flustered and nervous. And it wasn't in the presence of a hot male. No, this time it was different – very different. This time, she was in trouble.

Deep trouble. Way deep at that.

What happened was this. I was walking by her locker today on my way to Algebra (lucky me, since I know how to use numbers and letters together), and I noticed a very peculiar looking bottle in it. That's right. She was stupid enough to bring a bottle of beer to school and trash her locker with the bottle, which proves my theory of her lack of smarts. So I reached over and pulled the bottle from her locker. And to me, it was the best point in time to be assertive, therefore proving my confidence.

I kind of waved it in her face and went, "So, you're getting drunk on school property now, Lana? That's not too smart."

She went sort of red and snatched it away, probably psyching herself up for some half-witted comeback. But it was at that very moment that Mr. G came round the corner, on the way to Algebra himself. He's a pretty smart guy, being an Algebra teacher and all. (And it also had to take some form of intelligence to figure out things like this as well.) So he figured out the situation real fast.

He made a beeline for us, and I swear I have never seen anyone's face as white as Lana's was then. I'm not quite sure how she managed to turn her 10 inch thick makeup the color of a mountain top.

Right off the bat, no questions asked, he said, angriest I've ever seen him, "Lana, principal's office. NOW."

And she goes off sputtering, trying unsuccessfully to make up a plausible story. He just stood there and pointed, so eventually she had no choice but to do as he said. Then he asked me for the story. And what could I do but tell him? I mean, the guy did want to know my side of the story. Of course, he thanked me for telling him, and I told him he was welcome.

So the hot rumor going around school now is the fact that Lana's been suspended. For a month. Wow. To me, that's kind of cool.

She's also been kicked off the cheerleading squad for the rest of her high school career. At least it seems that way to some people. And whatever crazy story she fed the administration, she somehow made it sound as though it was partly Josh's fault. So he's now broken up with her. For good this time, I think.

Excellent. But the thing that really made my day is this. As I passed Lana in the hallway, her face filled with anger as I gave her a smirk. Really. It's like I have some kind of torture planned for her, the naughty girl.

Well, guess what – I do have some kind of torture planned for my dear Lana Weinberger.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

"You guys watch how I attack," I whispered to these guys who were looking at me. They looked at each other, surprised, before turning and talking to each other in whispers – possibly about what I had said, maybe.

To be honest, let's just say what I have planned for Lana will make her regret she ever wanted me in the first place. And what it is could be just the thing that will break her...

* * *

**Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


	3. Lana's Punishment

**Well, here's the third chapter! Be warned; there's a rape scene in this chapter!_  
_**

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord_

_Well, if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

As I listened to "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins, I thought back to what happened earlier…

Flashback…

"_Lana, bringing a bottle of beer on school grounds is not only inappropriate, but completely dangerous."_

"_But-"_

"_So, you are suspended, and I'm revoking your being leader on the cheerleading team."_

"_What? You can't do that!" Lana said._

_I cleared my throat. The principal nodded._

_"Actually, Lana, yes, she can. She's the principal, and she can do anything."_

_My eyes glowed with fervor. _

"_You'll pay for this," Lana growled. Then she got up out of her seat and stalked over to me. I kept calm and cool, which amazed the principal. She had never seen something like this before._

"_I'm gonna get you for this," said Lana. Then she walked away._

_The principal then turned to me._

"_Wow," she said. "I've never seen anyone handle Lana like that. You're a real piece of work."_

"_Thank you," I said, then took a bow. Then I walked away from the principal's office. I was beaming all over. Revenge on Lana had been mine, and I had ruined her!_

End flashback…

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

_Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, its the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

I smiled as I remembered it all.

That night I went to a party. The guy throwing the party made sure there was no alcohol allowed.

Good.

I looked around, and there was Lana. She was sitting on a chair while the others were dancing.

Hmmm…

With that I walked over, taking slow, smooth strides.

Then I was right in front of her. Her mouth dropped open. But my hand went over and closed it. Then I held out my hand.

"Dance with me," I purred.

And that was it. Lana was looking as though she was under a spell. Which she was. MY spell.

She placed her hand in mine and I led her to the dance floor.

My plan was to dance with her until she got worn out, then carry her up to one of the bedrooms. Then the real fun would begin…

The song we danced to was "A Kiss from a Rose" by Seal. An excellent song in my opinion.

Anyway, part one of my plan worked. Lana was soon tired out from all the dancing.

Excellent.

So I picked her up in my arms and carried her up stairs to the bedroom. Then I laid her down on the bed, walked over to the door and shut it, then locked it.

After turning to Lana, I whispered,

"Lana…"

She woke groggily. "Who-?" Then she saw me.

"You!"

I smirked. "Yes, dove," I purred, walking over to her and sat beside her. She looked so beautiful when looking frightened and her hair sticking out. "You've been asking me what my name is. Well, I'll tell you. My name is Yami Yugi."

**Rape scene starts here.**

I got on top of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Let it go. Let yourself love me."

I continued to try and pry her uniform off. _Why is she acting like this?_

Realization of what I intended to do hit Lana like a wave and she fought more out of fear than annoyance. "Yami, no! Ow, I'm hurt!" she shouted, but it did no good. I wasn't listening, "Ow! Don't! No!" she cried out in pain and fear as I turned her onto her back, "Stop! Ow! Stop it, please!"

"I know you felt it…when I was inside you in your dreams."

"No! No!"

She managed to kick me away and tried to get up and reach for the doorknob, only to find she couldn't move.

I was now angry that she was still lying to me so I flipped her onto her back then slammed her right wrist into the side of the headboard and heard the bone break.

"Ow!" she screamed as she felt her wrist break and I pinned her good wrist to the bed. "Please, please! Yami, please stop!"

I unbuttoned and unzipped my Levis with my free hand as I said, "You'll feel it again, Lana."

"Please don't do this!" she screamed.

"I'm gonna make you feel it," I purred, then ripped her robe open, exposing her.

Lana screamed as loud as she could, "Stop! Help!"

She wanted Josh to walk in right now and save her from being raped, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Since Lana wouldn't stop fighting, I hit her in the face a few times.

Lana felt like she was run over by a truck and knew her face would be badly bruised but she didn't care, "Stop it! Help! Somebody help me! Josh!"

I hit Lana harder after I heard Josh's name. "He's never going to touch you again, Lana. You're mine," I whispered fiercely into her ear and shoved her legs apart, then pulled my hard manhood out of my pants and violently pushed into her.

Lana screamed in pain as she began to bleed more and more with each of my violent strokes.

Minutes passed as I raped her. Then I was out of her and grinning with satisfaction. I had hit her several times as I raped her and now her face and chest were black and blue and covered with cuts and tears streamed down the sides of her face.

**Rape scene ends **

"You wanted it the hard way, Love," I said not caring that she was crying. "You know what though? I'll give you your cheerleading uniform back."

I smiled as I buttoned and zipped up my black Levis. Then I covered Lana with her uniform. I kissed her hard on the lips. "I'll be back later, Love," I promised and left.

Josh and some of his friends looked up as I descended the stairs, a smirk on my face.

"Yami?" asked Josh, "what happened to Lana?"

I replied, "Like the phoenix, Josh, she has burned at my hands. But soon she will rise again. She will be at my side, and she will forget you."

"Yami, what-"

My smirk grew bigger.

"You'll see."

And with that I walked over to Lana's abandoned seat. I sat down, casually crossed my legs and watched the other couples dance.

My plan had worked. Lana was now a shell of the girl from last week; I knew that tomorrow she would ask me why I did what I did, and I would answer,

"Because I want to break you. I want you to call me Master whenever we meet and I want you to scream for me like a whore - not that you didn't scream like one last night."

A cold, cruel smirk slid across my lips as I imagined the scene…

_"Yami! Please stop! Please! I'm sorry, Yami. I'm really sorry!"_

_"Oh really now," I purred as I continued to thrust into her, uncaring if she was bleeding or not. "Come on, Lana. Scream for me."_

_"Please, no."_

_"Do not resist me," I purred, then bent and kissed her bruised lips._

_"Lana?" called a voice._

_She started to call out to the voice. But I beat her to it._

_"Tell him you are OK, or I'll take him too._

_"All right?" I asked, covering her mouth. She nodded, terrified. I uncovered her mouth, and she called back,_

_"Josh, uh, it's all right. Um, go back to my bedroom and wait for me."_

_She then looked at me, and I smiled. _What an actress, _I thought._

_"Good girl," I said, then picked her up and carried her out of the house and over to my mansion…_

I smiled to myself. _Perfect. Lana has no idea what kind of torture I can put her through. _

Now on the roof, I threw back my head and laughed maniacally…

**Now I bet you're wondering 'What is Yami up to?' Well, just wait! **


End file.
